This invention relates to small size portable electrostatic flocking device.
There have been proposed a number of prior art small size portable electrostatic flocking devices and some of the prior art electrostatic flocking devices are shown in Japanese U.M. Appln. Publications Nos. 25569/1976, 9906/1977 and 9907/1977, respectively. U.M. Appln. Publication No. 25569/1976 discloses an electrostatic flocking tray which comprises a framework substantially U-shaped cross-section 3 formed of an insulative material and having a support surface, a partition board 6 positioned adjacent to the opening 11 of said framework 3 and spaced above the base 3b of the framework, a screen type electrode 7 positioned between said partition board 6 and base 3b spaced from them, a screen 12 positioned above said screen type electrode 7 and a detachable shielding board 8 covering the undersurface of said framework 3. U.M. Appln. Publication No. 9906/1977 discloses a material container for use on job side to control the flying range of said material in the electrode position thereof which comprises a shallow material holding tray 1 formed on an electrically insulative material and having side and end walls extending outwardly from the central region of the tray at an obtuse angle and wherein an electrode region 3 is provided on the bottom of said tray and a triangular inductive electrode region 8 is formed by said electrode region 3 in a position closely adjacent to the latter, said inductive electrode region 8 being defined by the opposing ends of one side wall and the adjacent end wall having the apex positioned at the upper end of said material holding tray. U.M. Appln. Publication No. 9907/1977 discloses a paint tray in an electrostatic painting device which comprises a framework 1 and a bottom board 3 having a T-shaped tubular member secured to a central area of the undersurface of the bottom board to be fitted into a grip cylinder, said bottom board 3 being adapted to be fitted into bottom of said framework.
However, in any one of the prior arts disclosed in these U.M. Application Publications, the container adapted to hold fibers or other fine particles (which will be referred to as "fibers" hereinafter), electrically charge the fibers and direct the charged fibers to an article to be flocked with the fibers is fixedly secured to a hand grip structure. Thus, when the fibers are evenly piled up within the container, the fibers can be relatively uniformly charged, caused to fly to the article to be flocked with the fibers and deposited on the surface of the article, but if the fibers are unevenly piled up within the container, when flocking operation is conducted with the fibers maintained in the unevenly piled up condition, the fibers within the container cannot be easily charged to thereby make it impossible to deposit or flock the fibers on the article in a predetermined desired condition.